


I'm Falling Apart, I'm Barely Breathing

by ohheykat



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cancer, F/F, TW: Hospitals, tw: depression, tw: needles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheykat/pseuds/ohheykat
Summary: When Emma and Alyssa finally find their lives coming together, a diagnosis changes everything. Now they must cope with treatments, raising their son, and the harsh realities of what could lie next.Aka cancer au part 2
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'm Falling Apart, I'm Barely Breathing

It was the summer of their third year of marriage. Barry Brooks Greene-Nolan had been born only three months earlier, and their lives had been forever changed. They had finally settled down right outside of New York City, close enough to see the Broadway stars but far enough away that Emma didn’t have to deal with the noises of heavy traffic. Betsy had decided after BB was born that her life’s purpose was to take care of her new grandson, so she had moved in with the girls to be a full-time nanny. Things were finally setting into place for both Emma and Alyssa, as they watched their dreams begin to unfold. But it was in this third year, when things were finally calm, that something began to throw Alyssa off her game.

“Honey?” Alyssa calls softly as she walks into the kitchen. Emma was busy at work at the stove, with BB sitting in a high chair not far from her, giggling with whatever toy he had in front of him.

“Hey, baby girl,” Emma smiles as she pauses her cooking to kiss the top of her head. “I’m just about done with the spaghetti, and baby boy over there has already had his bottle.”

“That’s good,” she rubs her temples as Emma turns back to the stove. “I really hate doing this, but is it alright if I lay down? I know you’ve had BB since Gram left for volunteering.”

“No, that’s fine,” Emma turns the stove down, turning back towards her wife. “Is everything okay?”

“My stomach isn’t feeling very good,” she admits, and Emma pulls her close to her, kissing her forehead in a sneaky attempt at checking her temperature. 

“You are a little bit warm,” the blonde frowns, running her fingers through tangled brown locks gently. “Do you want me to bring you some meds and toast? You might’ve caught that stomach bug that was going around my office or something.”  
Alyssa nods, and Emma pecks her head once more before letting her go. As her wife stumbles back to their bedroom, she turns off the stove, taking the food off of it and putting it on two plates. She quickly eats her own, before sticking Betsy’s in the oven to keep it warm. Five minutes later, she is delivering toast to their bedroom with a bottle of Pepto, a thermometer tucked in her pocket. “Come here honey,” Emma coos as she sits on the edge of the bed.

“Where’s BB?” Alyssa wonders out loud as she lays her head in Emma’s lap.

“He’s in his crib, he’s pretty sleepy today.”

“Oh.”

Emma holds out the thermometer to her wife, and Alyssa slips it under her tongue. She rolls her eyes as Emma stares lovingly at her, which causes the blonde to giggle as it beeps. “Oh honey, you’ve earned yourself a nice day of bed rest,” she sighs as she ruffles her hair.

Alyssa nods and begins to sit up as Emma passes her the plate with toast. After stomaching a few bites, she takes the medicine before collapsing back onto the bed. “Get some sleep darling,” Emma kisses her head before pulling the covers up to her chin, hoping to get her as comfortable as possible.

Deciding that she wasn’t quite tired yet, Emma walks back into the living room to watch some Netflix without disturbing her wife. A few minutes into the show she had picked, Betsy comes through the front door with a bright smile on her face. “Em, honey, you won’t believe who came to the shelter today.”

“Who?” Emma pauses her show to turn towards her grandmother, and she can’t help but grin back at her.

“Barry!” she exclaims, pulling out her phone to show her the photos. “Our little theater nerds freaked out, honestly.”

“Aw, that’s precious,” Emma smiles as her grandmother flips through the pictures. 

“Where’s ‘Lyssa?” Betsy asks suddenly as she turns her phone off. 

“Lying down, her stomach’s upset. She’s running a fever too.”

“Oh no,” Betsy shakes her head. “Please tell me she hasn’t been around BB too much today.”

“No, I mostly kept him today while you were gone. She worked late and then when she got home she wasn’t feeling well.”

“Good. The last thing you need is a baby with a stomach bug. You’ll never get the floors cleaned again.”

“I know, Gram,” Emma laughs a little. “I think I’m going to head to bed. I feel like tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

While she couldn’t explain it yet, Emma had a pit in her own stomach telling her that something was wrong. She tried to convince herself that it was just because she was worried about BB getting sick, and not what was going on with her wife. It was silly to be worried, after all it was just a stomach bug…

Right? 


End file.
